<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantined by prouvaireafterdark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367205">Quarantined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark'>prouvaireafterdark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Bottom Michael Guerin, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, POV Michael Guerin, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Alex Manes, Wet &amp; Messy, quarantine sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:56:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t be serious right now,” Michael asks with a breathless laugh when they break apart. Alex just starts pressing open-mouthed kisses down the column of Michael’s throat. </p><p>“It look like I’m joking?” Alex muses, catching water droplets that still cling to Michael’s skin with his tongue.</p><p>“Whatever happened to ‘We need to get better about sticking to our usual work schedules during quarantine, Michael’?” Alex shifts lower to nibble on Michael’s collarbone and a throb of want goes straight to Michael’s cock, but he continues undeterred, “Or how about, ’Work somewhere else, you’re distracting me, Michael.’ ‘We can’t have sex again until I’ve finished my work for the day, <em>Michael</em>’?” </p><p>“You walked out of our bathroom dripping wet in nothing but a towel,” Alex answers. “Am I supposed to keep my hands to myself after that?”</p><p>***</p><p>We're not the only ones struggling to stay productive in quarantine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Strange porn for the strange times we’re living in.</p><p>I’ll just say… if you liked <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259853">Taking Care,</a> you’ll probably like this.</p><p>Also sorry for the laziest title ever, I just didn't want to spend 30 years looking through song lyrics. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">When Michael exits the bathroom, freshly showered with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, he finds Alex lounging across the edge of their bed, looking adorably rumpled in the pajamas he’s been wearing all day. Michael was going to get dressed and maybe do some calculations for Liz until dinner time, but he’s got a feeling those plans are about to go right out the window.</p><p class="p1">“I thought you had work to do,” Michael comments as he steps closer, loving the way Alex tracks his movements with an appreciative stare.</p><p class="p1">“I do,” comes Alex’s reply.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Do</em>, huh? Not <em>did</em>?”</p><p class="p1">“It can wait,” Alex shrugs.</p><p class="p1">“For what?”</p><p class="p1">Instead of answering, Alex reaches for him. Michael lets himself be tugged closer by his towel until his knees hit the mattress. He plants one knee on the bed and swings his other leg over Alex’s waist, intending to climb over Alex and lie down next to him on the other side of the bed, but Alex doesn’t let him get that far. He grabs Michael’s hips mid-movement, maneuvering them with astonishing grace so that Michael finds himself on his back with Alex’s solid weight cradled between his thighs.</p><p class="p1">Michael was expecting some cuddles, maybe a lazy make out session, but Alex doesn’t waste any time getting as close to Michael as he can. Michael can feel him hard against his hip as he kisses him deep and wet.</p><p class="p1">“You can’t be serious right now,” Michael asks with a breathless laugh when they break apart. Alex just starts pressing open-mouthed kisses down the column of Michael’s throat.</p><p class="p1">“It look like I’m joking?” Alex muses, catching water droplets that still cling to Michael’s skin with his tongue.</p><p class="p1">“Whatever happened to ‘We need to get better about sticking to our usual work schedules during quarantine, Michael’?” Alex shifts lower to nibble on Michael’s collarbone and a throb of want goes straight to Michael’s cock, but he continues undeterred, “Or how about, ’Work somewhere else, you’re distracting me, Michael.’ ‘We can’t have sex again until I’ve finished my work for the day, <em>Michael</em>’?”</p><p class="p1">“You walked out of our bathroom dripping wet in nothing but a towel,” Alex answers. “Am I supposed to keep my hands to myself after that?”</p><p class="p1">“Please,” Michael laughs incredulously. “This was premeditated and you know it.”</p><p class="p1">“Are you complaining?” Alex asks, lifting his head to raise a questioning eyebrow at him.</p><p class="p1">“No, but… Alex, I <em>just</em> showered,” he whines, more amused than anything else. He’ll just have to drag Alex into the shower with him when he inevitably becomes a sweaty, sticky mess after whatever Alex is going to do to him.</p><p class="p1">“I noticed,” Alex comments, and then lowers his head back toward Michael’s chest, keeping eye contact as he seals his lips over Michael’s left nipple. Michael squirms beneath him, raising his hips a little to grind his cock against Alex’s stomach. He pulls off with a soft, wet sound that makes Michael bite his lip. “So…” Alex starts, a heated look in his eye, “are you gonna be a good boy and let me eat you out?”</p><p class="p1">“Fucking hell, Alex,” Michael groans as arousal sweeps through him, hot and overwhelming, but it also brings to mind the safe sex article he and Alex had laughed about the other day. “Don’t you know the government issued a warning about that?”</p><p class="p1">Alex laughs. “You always do what the government tells you?” he asks, and, well, he’s got Michael there. “Besides, what’s the point of dating an alien who’s immune to all known diseases if I can’t eat his ass during quarantine?”</p><p class="p1">Michael laughs in response, remembering that Alex had said much the same thing when he showed him the article. Being an alien really does have its perks sometimes.</p><p class="p1">“So,” Alex asks once Michael’s giggling has come to an end, “do you want me to or not?”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Yes</em>, fuck,” Michael says, and Alex’s smile turns smug.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Alex comments. “Now turn over.”</p><p class="p1">Michael scrambles to comply as Alex sits up to let him. He throws his towel off to the side of the bed and he turns onto his stomach, pushing himself up onto his knees. Behind him, Alex settles between his thighs once more, nudging them wider to give himself better access.</p><p class="p1">Alex hums appreciatively as he palms Michael’s cheeks and pulls them apart to reveal the tight furl of muscle between them. Michael flushes under Alex’s attention and drops his forehead to rest on the mattress. He always feels exposed and a little vulnerable at first whenever Alex does this to him, but Michael melts under that first press of Alex’s tongue, hot and wet and so indescribably good.</p><p class="p1">Alex teases him for a while, alternating between soft strokes of his tongue and sucking kisses that make Michael keen. Eventually he narrows his tongue to a point and finds he can slide the tip right inside with virtually no resistance. Michael feels the vibrations coming from Alex as he moans and pushes in deeper, working Michael open wider on his tongue.</p><p class="p1">“Oh <em>fuck</em>,” Michael moans, fingers digging into the pillow by his head.</p><p class="p1">Alex pulls back to circle his thumb, slick with saliva, around Michael’s rim. His mouth is close enough that Michael feels the heat of his breath against his skin when Alex hooks the tip of his thumb inside and gently tugs to test the stretch of his hole.</p><p class="p1">“Did you finger yourself in the shower for me?” Alex wonders aloud, and it takes Michael a moment to realize he’s asking him a question.</p><p class="p1">Michael shakes his head. “No.”</p><p class="p1">“Feels like you did,” Alex comments, sliding his thumb in deeper.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, ‘cause you can’t stop sticking it in me long enough for my ass to go back to normal,” Michael complains, but the effect is diminished by how breathless he sounds.</p><p class="p1">He feels another puff of breath as Alex laughs. They both know he isn’t wrong. The boredom and isolation of quarantine have made them both restless and horny. Michael has never had so much sex in his <em>life</em>.</p><p class="p1">“Like you haven’t been jumping me in the shower or at my desk or at the goddamn <em>kitchen table</em> when I’m trying to have my coffee,” Alex replies unsympathetically.</p><p class="p1">Michael makes an indignant noise. It’s not like it’s <em>Michael’s</em> fault that watching Alex skim the news app on his tablet with those new reading glasses really gets him going these days.</p><p class="p1">“And don’t pretend like you don’t love it when I ‘stick it in you’ either,” Alex says, and to prove his point he withdraws his thumb and sucks his index finger into his mouth to get it wet before he slides it inside Michael and heads straight for his prostate. Michael gasps and squirms under Alex’s touch.</p><p class="p1">“Oh <em>fuck</em>,” Michael moans and spreads his legs wider.</p><p class="p1">“See?” Alex says as he lazily drags his finger over that spot inside him, “I’ve got one finger in you and you’re already dripping.”</p><p class="p1">Michael feels a hand on his cock then, pulling it towards Alex’s mouth so he can swipe his tongue over the head to gather the precome leaking out of him.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Alex</em>,” he gasps.</p><p class="p1">Alex releases him with a soft pop. “You want more?”</p><p class="p1">Michael moans and pushes back on Alex’s finger.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, ‘course you do,” he says smugly and drops a kiss to his left cheek before withdrawing from Michael’s body. “Hang on.”</p><p class="p1">Michael hates the cold and empty feeling that results from Alex’s absence, but he’s back in just a few seconds, fingers already slick with lube. He wastes no time pressing two into Michael’s hole.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Fuck</em>, look at that,” Alex says, entranced as he starts working his fingers in and out, spreading them as he does to watch the stretch. “Taking two of my fingers right now like it’s nothing, baby. You want another one?”</p><p class="p1">Michael’s face burns as he nods with a whimper, his hips rocking with Alex’s movements.</p><p class="p1">Alex slides another finger inside him and angles them down to seek out his prostate a little too roughly, and Michael jolts in Alex’s grasp. Alex backs off immediately, but his touch returns, gentle this time, when Michael whines in protest.</p><p class="p1">“Sensitive today, huh?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” Michael gasps. The sensation is a little overwhelming, but it feels so fucking good Michael doesn’t want it to stop.</p><p class="p1">“This feel better?” he asks as he continues to fuck Michael softly with his fingers.</p><p class="p1">Michael nods, and then adds, “You can go harder,” a moment later.</p><p class="p1">“You sure?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” Michael pants. “Just took me by surprise before.”</p><p class="p1">Alex kisses the small of his back and adjusts his pace. He fucks Michael with his fingers another few minutes, pulling moan after moan from Michael’s lips until he’s on the edge of an orgasm.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Alex</em>,” Michael warns. “M’gonna come if you don’t stop.”</p><p class="p1">Alex moans and bears down on Michael’s prostate a little more forcefully, making Michael curse. “Yeah, that’s it. Come on. Want you to come with nothing but my fingers inside you.”</p><p class="p1">Michael doesn’t need to be told twice. He comes with a gasp, hole spasming around Alex’s thick fingers as he makes a mess of the sheets below him.</p><p class="p1">“Good boy,” Alex murmurs into his skin and Michael feels another spurt of come leak out of him at the praise.</p><p class="p1">When he’s finished coming, Alex removes his fingers from Michael’s body and flips him over onto his back. Michael feels boneless and sated as Alex crawls up his body to lie between his thighs. Alex kisses him fiercely, one hand buried in his curls as he licks into Michael’s mouth.</p><p class="p1">“Never fucking get tired of watching you come untouched,” Alex says against his lips between kisses. “Drives me fucking crazy.”</p><p class="p1">Michael gets lost in that drunk, floaty feeling he gets sometimes after he comes, but soon Michael feels the blunt head of Alex’s cock sliding through the mess of lube at his hole. He moans at the sensation and looks down to see that Alex has shoved his pajama bottoms down to free his cock.</p><p class="p1">“Shh, I’ll be gentle,” Alex murmurs against his lips, as if Michael isn’t completely on fucking board already. “Just—“</p><p class="p1">“If you say ‘just the tip’ I’m never having sex with you again.”</p><p class="p1">Alex laughs sharply, caught off guard by the statement. “I was going to say ‘just let me know if it’s too much and I’ll stop.’”</p><p class="p1">“It won’t be,” Michael says as his thighs drop open wider in invitation. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to come again so soon, but he wants it, wants to feel Alex chase his own pleasure and come apart inside him.</p><p class="p1">Once upon a time, Alex would’ve had to pause every now and again to let Michael gets used to the stretch, but Michael’s body remembers him now and Alex just slides in as deep as he can go in one smooth thrust.</p><p class="p1">True to his word, Alex is gentle as he fucks him, maintaining a steady pace even though it must be killing him after holding off for so long. Michael can feel him trembling as he buries his face in Michael’s neck and tries to keep himself under control.</p><p class="p1">“It’s okay, I can take it,” Michael says, and pulls him up to kiss him again. Alex hesitates, not wanting to push Michael beyond what he’s ready for, but Michael smiles reassuringly and tells him, “Come on, Private. Fuck me like you mean it.”</p><p class="p1">Apparently Alex doesn’t need to be told twice either. Alex thrusts into him with harder, faster strokes, and even though he’s just come, Michael is suddenly just as desperate for it.</p><p class="p1">“God you’re such a good boy, Michael, look at you,” Alex groans and Michael warms with the praise, feeling treasured. “So sensitive right now, but you’re still letting me fuck you.”</p><p class="p1">Michael doesn’t notice he’s gotten hard again until Alex’s fist closes over his cock and he moans sharply as pleasure rocks through him.</p><p class="p1">“And look how hard you are, baby, <em>fuck</em>,” Alex murmurs, tightening his hold on Michael’s cock as he starts stroking. “Think you can come for me again?”</p><p class="p1">Michael nods helplessly, his cock throbbing with need against Alex’s palm, and Alex starts fucking him harder.</p><p class="p1">“Fuck, you’re amazing,” Alex pants, looking down at him with adoration in his eyes. “One day I’m gonna find out just how many times I can get you off, bet you’d love that.”</p><p class="p1">“Please,” Michael gasps desperately, overcome by the idea of Alex spending hours taking him apart, of staying there and being good for him while he does. He wants that so fucking much, for Alex to be proud of him, proud of how much he can take.</p><p class="p1">“Could get you some toys,” Alex continues, the hand in his hair gripping tight enough to have Michael keening, “tie you down and play with you as much as I want, then fuck you til you <em>scream</em>—“</p><p class="p1">And Michael <em>does</em>, shouting as his orgasm blindsides him. He comes hard over Alex’s fist and his own stomach, his hole tightening like a vice on Alex’s cock.</p><p class="p1">“Fuck, that’s it, <em>fuck</em>—“ Alex gasps, his mouth dropping open in ecstasy, and then Alex spills hot inside him, grinding so deep Michael swears he can feel it in his throat.</p><p class="p1">Alex covers Michael’s mouth with his own, claiming him in a filthy kiss as the rocking of their hips slows to a stop. When his softening cock slips free, Michael whimpers at the unpleasant emptiness and the slick and messy feeling of Alex’s come leaking out of him.</p><p class="p1">Alex breaks the kiss, but instead of rolling over to his side like he expects, Michael feels Alex lean back and away from him, his hands coming to grip his thighs.</p><p class="p1">“Mmm,” Alex hums, holding Michael’s thighs open so he can look his fill at the mess he’s left between them. “Never get tired of this either.” He uses his thumb to rub over Michael’s swollen rim and makes a satisfied noise when more come dribbles out of him. “So fucking hot.”</p><p class="p1">Michael moans in agreement, wishing he could see it himself.</p><p class="p1">Once Alex has had enough of teasing Michael to the point of overstimulation, he reaches for the towel Michael abandoned earlier and uses it to clean him up. When he’s done, he tosses it on the floor to take care of later and lies down beside Michael, pulling him into his arms. Michael wriggles close, tucking his head under Alex’s chin, and uses his powers to drag the comforter over the both of them.</p><p class="p1">He’s just getting settled when, suddenly, a loud emo song starts playing from somewhere in the general vicinity of their bedside table.</p><p class="p1">“What the fuck is that?” Michael asks, face still buried in Alex’s neck.</p><p class="p1">“It’s an alarm.”</p><p class="p1">“For what?”</p><p class="p1">“I’ve got more work to do.”</p><p class="p1">“No.” Michael wraps an arm around Alex’s waist to keep him from going anywhere.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Michael</em>,” Alex argues, but Michael can tell he’s trying not to laugh.</p><p class="p1">“No.”</p><p class="p1">“But—“</p><p class="p1">“I will throw your phone across the room with my mind, Alexander,” he deadpans. He’s mostly joking, but he’s relieved all the same when Alex reaches for it and makes it stop ringing.</p><p class="p1">“It’s off, okay?” Alex says, dropping a kiss against Michael’s curls as he brings his arms back around him. “Happy now?”</p><p class="p1">“Mhm,” Michael smiles and nuzzles closer, his eyes drifting shut.</p><p class="p1">Maybe quarantine isn’t so bad.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this scratched an itch for y'all 😘Stay sane out there</p><p>Find me on tumblr <a href="https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/">@prouvaireafterdark!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>